d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Environments
It’s entirely possible that some games may take characters beyond the bounds of Earth, out into the great beyond. The following rules are useful for adjudicating different atmospheres and gravity conditions that could exist on other worlds. Gravity Normal Gravity The force gravity exerts on a person determines their ability to perform certain actions. In addition, gravity affects the amount of damage a character takes from falling. Gravity may vary considerably from one environment to the next. For ease of play these rules present four simplified gravity environments: normal gravity, low gravity, high gravity, and zero gravity (0 G). The following sections summarize the game effects for each type of environment. "Normal gravity" equates to gravity on Earth. Environments with normal gravity impose no special modifiers on a character’s ability scores, attack rolls, or skill checks. Likewise, normal gravity does not modify a creature’s speed, carrying capacity, or the amount of damage it takes from a fall. Low-Gravity In a low-gravity environment, the pull of gravity is significantly less than we experience on Earth. Although an object’s mass doesn’t change, it becomes effectively lighter. This means creatures bounce when they walk. It becomes easier to move and lift heavy objects as well as perform Strength-related tasks. In addition, creatures take less damage from falling. * Movement: All creatures gain a bonus Move when using the Move Action. * Checks: All creatures gain 2 bonuses to Strength-related checks, and 2 bonuses to Acrobatics. * Attack Roll Penalty: Creatures take 1 penalty on attack rolls in a low-gravity environment unless they are native to that environment or have the Environmental Adaptation feat or a three-dimensional movement FX like Enhanced Movement (air walking, flight, wall-crawling, etc.). * Damage from Falling: Creatures do not fall as quickly in a low-gravity environment as they do in a normal- or high-gravity environment. Falling damage is halved. * Long-Term Effects: Long-term exposure to low-gravity conditions can cause serious problems when returning to normal gravity. A creature that spends 120 hours or more in a low-gravity environment takes 1 point of temporary Strength damage upon returning to normal gravity, which recovers at a rate of 1 point per day. High-Gravity In a high-gravity environment, the pull of gravity is significantly greater than we experience on Earth. Although an object’s mass doesn’t change, it becomes effectively heavier. It becomes harder to move and carry heavy objects as well as perform Strength-related tasks. In addition, creatures take more damage from falling. Even the simple task of walking or lifting one’s arms feels more laborious. * Movement: A character's Move is halved in high gravity. This penalty applies to all of the creature's modes of movement. * Checks: Characters suffer a 2 penalties to Strength-related skill checks and 2 penalties to Acrobatics for jumping. * Attack Roll Penalty: Creatures take 1 penalty on attack rolls in a high-gravity environment unless they are native to that environment or have the Environmental Adaptation feat. The attack penalty for high-gravity does not affect characters with effective Strength scores greater than 10. * Damage from Falling: Creatures fall more quickly in a high-gravity environment than they do in a normal- or low-gravity environment. Falling damage is increased 50% in a high-gravity environment. * Long-Term Effects: Long-term exposure to high-gravity conditions can cause serious problems when returning to normal gravity. A creature that spends 120 hours or more in a heavy-gravity environment takes 1 points of temporary Dexterity damage upon returning to normal gravity, which recovers at a rate of 1 point per day. Zero Gravity Creatures in a zero gravity environment can move enormously heavy objects. As movement in zero gravity requires only the ability to grab onto or push away from larger objects, climbing and jumping no longer apply. Most creatures find zero gravity environments disorienting, taking penalties on their attack rolls and suffering the effects of Space Adaptation Syndrome (space sickness). In addition, creatures in zero gravity are easier to rush than in other gravity environments. * Space Adaptation Syndrome: A creature exposed to weightlessness must make an Endurance check (DC 15) to avoid the effects of space sickness. Those who fail the check suffer 1 penalty to attack rolls and all non-combat, non-resistance skill checks. Those who fail the check by 5 or more suffer 2 penalties to attacks and all non-combat, non-resistance skill checks. The effects persist for 8 hours. A new check is required every 8 hours the creature remains in a zero-g environment. Creatures with the Environmental Adaptation feat do not suffer the effects of space sickness. * Speed: While in a zero-gravity environment, a creature gains a "flying" speed equal to its base land speed, or it retains its normal flying speed (whichever is greater). However, this "flying" movement is limited to straight lines only; a creature can change course only by pushing away from larger objects. * Checks: Creatures gain 3 bonuses to Strength-related checks in a zero gravity environment. * Attack Roll Penalty: Creatures take 2 penalties on attack rolls and skill checks while operating in a zero-gravity environment unless they are native to that environment or have the Environmental Adaptation feat. Creatures with three-dimensional movement FX ignore this penalty as well. * Long-Term Effects: Long-term exposure to zero gravity conditions can cause serious problems when returning to normal gravity. A creature that spends 120 hours or more in a zero gravity environment takes 4 points of temporary Strength damage upon returning to normal gravity, which recovers at a rate of 1 point per day. Atmospheric Conditions As with variants in gravity, a change in atmospheric conditions can cause problems for characters. Unfortunately, not every planet has the same atmospheric density or chemical composition as Earth, meaning worlds otherwise hospitable to human life may not be ideal for humans born and raised on Earth. Various atmospheric conditions (and their effects) are presented here. Corrosive Atmosphere Some atmospheres (breathable or not) contain corrosive chemicals and gases. Corrosive atmospheres slowly eat away at foreign equipment and can cause significant equipment failure. The corrosion can be particularly troublesome in atmospheres that demand special survival gear, as any breach in a protective environmental suit renders it useless. Unprotected equipment exposed to a corrosive atmosphere loses 1 point of Toughness per hour of exposure. Creatures not wearing protective gear in a corrosive atmosphere suffer +1 damage with the Poison modifier per round of exposure. Thin Atmosphere Planets with thin atmospheres have less oxygen than the standard Earth atmosphere. Many thin atmospheres are the equivalent of being at a high elevation on Earth, such as on top of a mountain or in the upper atmosphere. When dealing with thin atmosphere conditions, the character must make an Endurance check to see if he suffers any ill effects. Being under such conditions can be disorienting and can cause a character to become sluggish, slowly whittling the character down as the brain is deprived of normal levels of oxygen. Characters suffering from oxygen deprivation take 1 penalty to attacks and all non-combat, non-resistance skills. Thick Atmosphere Thick atmospheres are those containing a more dense concentration of certain elements, like nitrogen, oxygen, or even carbon dioxide, than the standard Earth atmosphere. These dense atmospheres sometimes contain a different balance of elements, while others simply contain a higher number of gas particles in each breath. Regardless of the form, a thick atmosphere can be just as dangerous as a thin atmosphere over a long period of time. Though atmospheres that are slightly thicker than normal do not have as significant an effect as slightly thinner atmospheres, remaining in a thicker atmosphere causes the same drain on the body. Toxic Atmosphere Some atmospheres (breathable or not) contain toxic gases that are debilitating or lethal to some or all forms of life. The atmosphere is treated as always containing a type of inhaled poison. Outer Space The Vacuum of Space (or any artificial environment with near-zero pressure) is a very dangerous place to be unprotected. However, heroic characters may survive brief exposure with out serious harm. Characters without Immunity to Extreme Temperature, Suffocation and Vacuum must make a DC 20 Fortitude check each round they spend in a Vacuum. If the check fails, the character takes a Penalty to his Fortitude. If the check fails by 5 or more, the character is unconscious and can not act. If the check fails by 10 or more, the character is near death and will die the following round if not removed from the vacuum. Category:Rulebook Category:Action Category:Environment